Tormented and Protected
by CamiBelle
Summary: Part of my Destiel HS AU series. Cas is bullied by the school jock, Jake, and it's up to Dean to protect his boyfriend. Rated T for extreme language, homophobia, and some violence


Castiel had just shut his locker when he heard Jake walking down the hall. _Oh joy,_ he thought, _this unpleasant day just got worse_.

Jake, a popular jock, had a thing against Dean and Cas' . . . relationship. Actually, he had a thing against gay relationships in general. But Jake had a particular loathing for Dean and Cas. Needless to say that Cas wasn't looking forward to his encounter.

But surprisingly, Jake just kept waking along with his friends. _Maybe I caught a break,_ he thought. Unfortunately for him, Jake had other plans. The jocks started talking louder and louder, until they were practically screaming. Finally, Cas heard what they were saying. He heard his name mentioned more then once, along with the words gay, fag, and retard. But it wasn't that that bothered him. It was when Jake screamed, "But Cas isn't as much of a cock-sucking douchebag as Dean is. I mean, we thought he was one of us, and then he turned out to like dick. That fucking bitch."

"Stop being such an asshole, Jake," Cas retorted.

"At least my partner's not a cunt," Jake said, with a grin plastered across him face as he begin to walk away. But before he could leave, Cas pulled him forward by his shirt collar and punched him in the face. After a moment of Jake's shock and Cas' terror of what was to come, Jake said, "You fucking fag! You think you can take me?"

Jake shoved him against a locker, and trapped him by the shoulders with his forearm.

"You think you can protect your bitchy little boyfriend?"

Jake pulled back, pulling back to punch Cas in the face. Jus as he was about to deliver the blow to his head, Cas leaned to he side, resulting with Jake's fist painfully colliding with the lockers. In Jake's moment of shock and pain, Cas hooked one of his legs behind his tormentor and pushed him forward.

Painfully landing on he floor, Jake replied, "You fucking asked for this," and he got up and punched Cas without missing this time. He then roundhouse kicked his stomach, causing the boy to drop to his knees in pain. Cas spat out blood, and attempted to glare in defiance, which was challenging, considering his rapidly growing state of extreme dizziness.

"Try defending your precious little Dean now."

Cas was only able to yell out his boyfriends name before a foot collided with his face, sending him into darkness.

* * *

Dean just kicked the winning goal for their schools soccer team and was feeling very good. The only thing that would make his day better was if Cas was there to see it. Of course, the one time that Cas wasn't there, Dean had score the winning goal. _Hmmm,_ Dean thought. _It's not like Cas to miss one of my games._ _Maybe Cas is sick or something._ That's what Dean told himself as he walked per to his locker.

He was thinking so loudly that he almost missed hearing his name yelled across the halls. Almost. But Dean snapped out of his train of thought right as he saw Jake punching Cas in the face. Dean ran as fast as he could and got there just in time to catch Cas from behind before he fell to the ground.

"Cas," he said in a concerned yet soft voice. Thankfully Jake ran as soon as he saw Dean, so he wouldn't have to deal with that asshole at the moment.

"Come on, Cas," Dean said as he frantically checked for a pulse. His eyes widened when at first he couldn't find one.

"C-Cas?" He gulped and tried looking again.

Finally he found a weak heartbeat through the top of his neck. Letting out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding, Robert looked around for something to clean off the blood from Cas' mouth. After settling on his jacket, he started to clean off the dried blood.

"It's alright, Cas. Everything is gonna be fine," he said, while gently wiping the boys face. Almost as soon as Dean was done, Cas started groaning and shifting around.

"Cas?" Cas looked up and saw a blurry version of his boyfriend staring down at him.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," Cas said dazedly. "I think so."

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Well," Cas sat up so he was at eye level with Dean. "I was standing in the hall," he slurred, "and Jake was talking. He kept talking bout me, calling me names and stuff like that, but it didn't really bother me. Then he starts talkin' bout you, so I kinda hit him. Then he hit me back. A lot. I-Is it just me or is the room spinning?"

Dean tried to process what Cas had just told him. Of course Cas wouldn't have cared if people called him names. Cas didn't care what people said about him. But Cas actually punching someone because they had insulted his boyfriend? Dean didn't know that he meant that much to him.

A quiet groan brought Dean back to the present.

"Come on, lets get you home." Cas made a sound between a grunt and a hmm as Dean slowly helped him up on his feet. Putting Cas' arm around his shoulder, Dean hauled the wounded boy by the waist, and slowly they made their way home.

* * *

Cas was paranoid from the minute he went to his locker the next day. He knew that his little rebellion has pissed Jake off, and that the jock would probably be looking for his revenge at any given moment. Cas was so paranoid that he practically lept out of his skin when Dean tapped his shoulder.

"A little jumpy today," Dean said.

"You know why," Cas said, while looking around he hall.

"Yes. That I do. But you have nothing to worry about."

"What are you talking abo-" Cas stopped mid sentence when he saw the great Jake Thompson hanging his head in shame. Many colorful bruises that were certainly not there before we're now scattered across his face and arms. Jake cringed when he made eye contact with Dean, and started walking faster until he was safe inside the math room.

"You honestly thought that I wouldn't take care of things? Wow. You really are stupid. Dean stepped forward and kissed Cas, before taking his hand, and walking with him to English.


End file.
